The Nurse
by Ginnie Weasley
Summary: This story is about when Doctor who leaves Rose on the beach and can never see her again. But instead of him having a runaway bride in his tardis he meets "The Nurse" another time lord that is to be a companion to the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

_This story starts off when in the episode 13 of season 2 of Doctor Who when The doctor is being some kind of illusion communication saying goodbye to Rose on a deserted beach in Norway (known as the "Bad wolf bay") and is cut off from saying I love you because the power cut out. Rose runs to her mother crying in tears of heartbreak and longing, while the doctor in the Tardis was feeling the pain of never seeing Rose again._

 _As the tears slowly escaped his eyes he changed course from the supernova he was orbiting to communicate to Rose to a planet called Booze (origin of alcohol) known for having no water at all because the native species Alcoholics (yes the irony) live off drinking alcohol, any kind you could dream._

 _Alcoholics are of course always drunk and have a life span of 40 yrs so they tend to live life to the end which is why these scaly creatures are so daring, entertaining and DRUNK. He settled in on of the bars (there's a bar on every street) and asked the bartender "Can I have your strongest Spirytus Rektyfikowany?" "coming right up" sighed the bartender._

 _As he is waiting for the drink, a Stultusus (a species that is well-known for their stupidity, countless people have tried to evolve them, get them to become an above "average" species but their brain can't evolve; so they were actually meant to be extinct in a few months) walked in the bar extremely drunk and was feeling drunk and was overcome with confidence and violence. The doctor drank his drink in 5 secs flat. "Is this really the strongest drink on earth" he said loudly and obnoxiously and was immediately pulled back into the feeling of heart break remembering that if Rose was here she would have stopped him from saying that._

 _As he was silently going through a war in his head (DRUNK), the Stultusus was in a fight with an Alcoholic "I will rule over this planet! I am GOD!" "*laughs* you wish, you want me to help you spell the world your gonna 'rule' it's B, O, O, Z-"the single shot threw off the entire bar. The bang. The blood dripping. It was the first time Alcoholics saw violence live. Death in such a horror way. The bar fell quiet looking at the victim lifeless on the floor. And then everyone (besides the doctor who was drowning in his thoughts not realising anything happening at that moment) heard and saw the murderer laugh at everyone "Bow down before your God". They were so full of emotion they couldn't move. How could they. Their friend was just lying on the ground, their eyes full of fear. The bartender full of rage started charging towards the Stultusus but suffered the same fate as his dear friend did already on the ground. All of them started charging at the Stultusus but all of them lay dead on the floor shot in the chest by a ray gun._

The Doctor had just realised what happened but was not sure if he was in a dream or not so he just laughed loudly and roared " aren't you the dumb DuMd species?"; the Stultusus make slow movement and flashed his eye's dangerously are he walked towards the doctor (but a bit wobbly because he was so drunk). "Well I was going to spare your life the 'survivor' but that won't happen now won't it" the Doctor was so fed up with the cocky Stultusus he just whipped back super groggily "Even though you are drunk, to kill a mass of over 10 people means that you are a sociopath and came here with bad intentions before getting drunk including the fact that you think you are a 'God' which lets face it if one of us had to be a God it would be me because a. I can regenerate b. I can change the whole universe in a simple click and c. I'm a Time Lord and you a Stultusus, I have tried to help your species grow but you are clinically impossible to do so, your actually meant to be instinct in a month, you should be like the last 10-5 of your species right now-""SHUT UP! DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING" again the doctor felt another shard of pain go through his heart reminding him of Rose, he fell out of his seat and slid to the ground as tears slid from his eyes and was so drunk he couldn't think straight.

As the Stultusus stood over him, gun at head he felt his body starting to be more alert, panicky and sober. He froze as he saw the Stultusus about to pull the trigger and- he fell onto the floor knocked out cold. The Doctor looks up to see this beautiful woman standing fiercely, massaging her hand. She had gorgeous brunette hair tied in a long double Dutch braid, intense hazel eyes, wearing a vivid red leather open trench coat with sleeves going only up to the elbows and a necklace that had a pendant with wings that was glowing somehow. She looked up from her hand and gave a smile filled with such happiness and sass "Hi there, I'm the Nurse" "What?!".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and I just hope that you enjoy this story and please give a review so can see how to improve the stories.**_

 _ **Oh and this is mostly a flash back so you can get a better understanding of the story**_

 _ **(This story take part of when the doctor was around 14 yrs old and the Nurse is 7 yrs old)**_

" _Haha Mildred can you tell me 1 more story pleaseeeee" pleaded The Nurse, it was night. And it was Nova's bed time. So the Doctor (Mildred) decided to tell her story since he was over at her place for dinner "Now now, Nova Philomena Francoise Floke" laughed the grinning Doctor, he knew she hated being called her name; "I told you a million times not to call me that" she huffed with a small glare, the Doctor laughed again and sat on her bed " You do realise that your name is so special right? Like each name represents you, "Nova" is supposed to represent your sense of space, astronomy and being a refreshing thinker", "Philomena" represents your mental and physical strength, "Francoise is to show how free your soul is and "Floke" is to show how you are a guardian to all"_

" _It's just a name" rolling her eyes not thinking of it much "and why do you get to call yourself whatever you want that's not fair" "Life isn't fair Nova" the Doctor sighed with obvious sarcasm. She pushed herself up from bed him and gave a massive smack at his shoulder "WHAT was that FOR!?" "I don't care if life isn't fair I WILL MAKE IT FAIR!". This is the sassiest Timelord I have ever encountered thought the Doctor to himself. "Anyway I told you that because you call yourself the Doctor, I shall call my self the Nurse, I am to help the Doctor at all the times I can_ _ **, you can count on it**_ _"_

 _The doctor stared at the little 7 yr old affectionately oh what would he do if she wasn't here. She was his best friend ever since she was born. She had the sharpest mind at school, was picking up combat extremely well, she was stunningly beautiful and was relatively a brilliant friend, like if you stopped hanging out with Nova you immediately feel bored, dull and empty._

 _Their friendship grew strong as finally Nova was 14 and Mildred (The Doctor's name) was around his 20s. Yet all good things must come to an end. The war came. The Doctor hugged the Nurse, they were both were crying. "When we win this war" the doctor said smiling through his tears " We will travel the universe, unravelling mysteries together for the rest of our lives,_ _ **you can count on it**_ _"._


End file.
